Time Heals All Wounds
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Post 5x04! Feeling lost and unloved, Caroline tries to disappear into the woods. Thinking that she is alone she starts to feel sorry for herself and is surprised to find Klaus there with her in hopes of comforting the blonde vampire.


Hi guys! I am back with a one shot of what I hope would happen after 5x04!

Time Heals All Wounds

Summary: Post 5x04! Feeling lost and unloved, Caroline tries to disappear into the woods. Thinking that she is alone she starts to feel sorry for herself and is surprised to find Klaus there with her in hopes of comforting the blonde vampire.

Enjoy!

* * *

After Bonnie's funeral, the Mystic Falls gang decided to go over to the Salvatore boarding house.

As they entered the boarding house, Caroline gave Tyler a small smile. She wanted to be happy, but she still couldn't believe that her best friend was gone for good.

"Care..." Tyler began.

"Yeah?" She wondered as she took a hold of his hand.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked as he gestured towards the stairs.

"Uh, sure..." She shrugged.

Tyler gave her a tiny smile and the two walked up the stairs.

Once they were in an empty guest room, Tyler sighed.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"So, talk..."

"That voicemail I left you-"

"Oh, it's okay... I know you didn't mean to send me such a voicemail. You were just going through a rough time." She said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Why did he let me come back?" Tyler whispered and Caroline almost didn't catch it.

"Who?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You know who."

"It doesn't matter." The blonde vampire sighed.

"Actually, it does. Why did Klaus let me come back to town?" He asked again.

"Ty..." Caroline started.

"You slept with him didn't you?" He accused her.

"What?" Caroline questioned, the disbelief evident in her voice.

"You slept with Klaus. That's why he set me free." He said as he shook his head and crossed his arms over his broad chest. His jaw clenched in anger.

"Do you actually believe that I would do that?" She questioned as she tried to keep her breathing even.

She couldn't believe that her boyfriend was actually accusing her of buying his freedom with her body.

"I don't know what to believe." He snapped.

"Get out." She said once her shock subsided.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Get. Out." She repeated as her hands balled into fists.

"Caroline..." Tyler tried to apologize.

"You accused me of sleeping with him. Do you really think that I would do that? I'm not some fucking slut that fucks any guy that compliments me. I pushed Klaus away because of you."

"Do you want the truth?" Tyler asked, ignoring her last sentence.

The vampire nodded as she bit the inside of her cheek. She could feel her blood begin to boil as she looked at Tyler.

"I know that you have feelings for him." Tyler said with a sad sigh.

"I don't." She denied.

"Deny it all you want, Care, but I know. I know that you miss him."

"You don't know anything." She spat in his direction.

"I do, actually. Why do you like him? He's a monster. He slaughtered twelve of my innocent friends, he killed my mom, and he got Hayley pregnant."

"He killed them because you tried to play alpha!" She cried out. "Wait... What?" She questioned as her eyes widened in confusion.

_Klaus got Hayley pregnant?_

"You didn't know?" Tyler asked surprised.

Caroline shook her head no and Tyler snorted.

"That's impossible." She breathed out as she could feel her heart clench in her chest.

"Yeah, well..." He shrugged.

"Klaus wouldn't do that. He wouldn't sleep with Hayley."

"I hate to break it to you, but he did. He's going to become a father."

The blonde shook her head furiously and Tyler turned away from her.

"This is our closure." He stated as he walked towards the door.

"Fine! Leave, go back to the fucking Appalachians. At least now I know how you really feel about me!" She shouted.

He ignored her as he made his way down the stairs and out the boarding house door.

Caroline collapsed onto the bed and felt her eyes begin to water.

She didn't want to cry, but before she could stop herself, a sob escaped her throat.

Caroline curled into a ball on the bed and the white sheets eventually got sparked with her tears.

* * *

Matt couldn't believe that Bonnie was dead. She saved him back when he drowned and he couldn't save her.

"Matt?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." The blue-eyed former quarterback reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I'll be back in a second." He told him.

"Do you want me to come along?" Jeremy asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good." He smiled before he left the living room.

Once the bartender was up the stairs, he leaned against the wall and released a shaky breath.

His friend was dead and somebody was living in his head.

Once Matt relaxed, he heard the distant sobs coming from one of the bedrooms.  
As he began to walk, he saw Caroline.

"Care?" He questioned.

Caroline's ears perked at Matt's voice and she looked over at him slowly.

When he saw her tear-streaked eyes, his blue eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped into the bedroom and walked over to her.

"Tyler thinks I'm a slut." She sobbed.

"What? Why?"

"Klaus gave him his freedom."

"Okay... I still can't understand why-" Matt began but Caroline cut him off.

"Tyler thinks I slept with him."

"Hold up... He thinks you slept with a psycho Original Hybrid in order to get Tyler his freedom?"

"Yeah," Caroline said even though she felt her blood begin to boil. Klaus wasn't a psycho Original Hybrid, he was just misunderstood.

"Don't listen to him, Care... He's my best friend but he's a jerk for thinking that you would cheat on him."

"Uh... That's the thing... I didn't initiate the kiss, but-" she began.

"Woah, woah, woah... Back up... Klaus initiated a kiss and you let him?"

"It wasn't Klaus. He wouldn't do that to me."

_Yeah, well you thought he would wait for you and he went off and got the bitch you hate pregnant with his magical sperm. Caroline heard the little voice say._

"So, who was it? It wasn't Stefan was it? I know that the two of you are best friends and personally I think it should stay that way, but if he makes you happy-" Matt rambled on and Caroline cut him off.

"Stefan and I are best friends. We're not going to become more." The blonde said firmly.

"Then who the hell kissed you?" He wondered.

"This guy from college... His name is Jesse." She told him.

"Oh..." Matt said as he put his index finger on his chin.

"Yeah... Anyway, Tyler and I broke up."

"I'm sorry." He said truthfully.

Caroline shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Care... Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she nodded as she wiped at her eyes.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Caroline asked confused.

"Have feelings for Klaus." He verified.

The vampire's blue eyes widened at her friend's question.

"Even if you do, it's okay. We can't exactly ignore our hearts or control them."

"Honestly, I don't know... He made our lives a living hell and still, I try and ignore talking about him because then I get this feeling of longing and it sucks because I'm with Tyler- or at least I was."

Matt just listened to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay," he reassured her.

"Is it? He got a girl pregnant and he's in New Orleans and it's not like I could just pack a bag and fly there."

"I know,"

"You knew about Hayley and you didn't tell me?" Caroline questioned, feeling betrayed for some reason.

"Rebekah told me while we were in Greece... I didn't think it was important and so I didn't tell you." Matt defended himself.

Caroline shook her head and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air." She sneered before she flashed down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Once Caroline was outside, she decided to go into the woods. She just wanted to disappear for a little while.

As she made her way into the woods, her conversation with Silas when he impersonated Klaus entered her mind.

It was as if she was back there again. The blonde stood silently as the memory replayed in her mind.

_"Oh my god." She said as she turned around._

_"Hello Caroline." Klaus said with a welcoming smile on his lips._

_As they walked towards the woods, Caroline looked up at him and said, "Everyone said that you were gone for good."_

_"That's true, but I never meant to go without saying goodbye."_

_"You don't owe me an explanation. You're moving on. By all means... Go." She urged him even though it hurt like a bitch._

_"Well, that's just it, isn't it? I never had any intention of moving on. The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you. And I can't." He sighed._

_Caroline's eyes snapped towards him and she looked unsure of herself._

_"Come to New Orleans." He begged. "What are you afraid of?" The Original added with hope in his dark blue eyes._

_"You! I'm afraid of you!" She shouted as she outstretched her hands in defeat._

_"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself, your darkest desires?" He began. "Elena was right, wasn't she? Deep down, you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled." He said as he stretched the word long out._

_"How do you know what Elena told me in that cell?" She questioned as her eyes widened in confusion and curiosity._

_Klaus pushed Caroline into the tree and her breath hitched in her throat._

_"Then again... There's so much to be afraid of, isn't there, like what I'll do to you if your friend Bonnie doesn't come out of hiding. Where is she?"_

_"Silas," the blonde breathed out and could almost face-palm herself for her stupidity. Klaus wouldn't come back to say goodbye. He probably only tried to pursue her because he was bored._

Caroline was brought back to the present when she heard footsteps coming from the north.

"Who's there?" She questioned as she looked towards the north side of the woods. She was in no mood for trouble and she knew that if somebody was to attack her, she would rip their heads off because of all the anger that was inside of her.

When Caroline got no reply she backed away and bumped into something hard.

The blonde turned around and came face to face with none other than Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson.

"Klaus?" She asked.

"Caroline," he smiled.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Rebekah told me about your friend's unfortunate death." He told her.

"How does Rebekah even know?" Caroline wondered.

"The quarterback called her." He told her.

"The quarterback has a name." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, angrily.

"Did I already do something wrong?" He wondered as his eyes roamed over her face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She questioned. She wanted an explanation as to why Klaus didn't tell her about his impending fatherhood. She knew that it was personal, but she still felt out of the loop when Matt told and not her supposed friend.

"Um...?" He began.

"I'll help you out... So, there's a wolf and there's you. The two of you do the deed and one month later you find out she's pregnant."

"Who told you?" He questioned, sighing as he kicked at the dirty ground.

"The quarterback." She answered as malice dripped from her voice.

"I know you must be angry, but I won't allow you to speak of them in such a way." Klaus said even though he didn't want to anger Caroline further.

Caroline burst out laughing and she turned away from him.

"Future papa Mikaelson is already acting all protective hybrid-y like."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she faced a tree.

"I came to comfort you." The Original whispered.

"I don't need your comfort." She spat as she faced him yet again.

"Why are you even angry? You wouldn't give me the time of day until I helped you find a prom dress. And Hayley and I were drunk so it's not like it meant anything."

"Seriously? I don't need you to accuse me of that. Tyler already accused me of being a cheater and I will not stand you accusing me of being a gold digger." She said as she pointed a finger at him. Her blue orbs were narrowed and she prayed for the strength to not break down right there and then.

_What was with today?_

"He what?" Klaus asked shocked.

"Don't act like you care." She sneered before she walked away from him.

Klaus looked up at the clear sky and shook his head.

_Lord, give me the strength._

"Caroline!" He cried out as he flashed towards her and pushed her into the nearest tree.

"What!" She yelled as she tried to push him away without much success.

"I care. That's why I came here on your graduation. Do you really think I give a damn about Damon? No, I don't. He could be bleeding out in a cellar with me there and I still wouldn't help him. I helped him because of you. I saved you when I snapped because I couldn't imagine a life where you weren't in it. You think I want to care for Hayley and my future daughter-?"

"You're having a girl?" She breathed out.

"Yeah... Don't ask me how I'm going to act because I honestly don't know." Klaus said as he chuckled and Caroline joined him.

He was going to become a father soon and he couldn't believe it.

When the two were calm, Caroline became serious.

"Why did you come here, Klaus?"

"I missed you." He admitted.

"But why?"

"Because I did. What I told you when we were alone on graduation night was true. I do intend to be your last."

Caroline sighed and Klaus removed his hands from the tree.

"You shouldn't have come. I've been a little bitch to you ever since you saved me on my birthday..."

"I told you that I didn't mean to do that. I just had to."

"To show Tyler that you were in charge... I get it." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Caroline, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine." She verified.

"It's okay to cry, Caroline." He sighed.

"I don't want to cry. I have cried enough. I lost my dad. I lost my best friend. I lost a lot of things. I'm fine." She said trying to make herself believe it. She wasn't fine… She was a mess.

"No you're not." Klaus whispered.

"I am," her voice cracked.

"Talk to me. I'm here because I care. I want to know how you feel."

"You're not supposed to care about me. I'm never anybody's first choice."

"You're my first choice." He told her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

After that, Caroline broke down. Her tears fell freely and her body shook with sorrow. Her body shook with the loss of Bonnie. Her body shook with Tyler's accusation.

The Original brought her in for a hug and she clung onto his leather jacket as if her life depended on it.

"It just- sucks, you know?" She cried out.

"Yes, I know... Trust me," he sighed.

"My dad had the chance to become a vampire, but he didn't take it because he hated it. He hated me because of what I became. It's not like I chose this..." She rambled as her sobs subsided.

"Your father didn't hate you. I don't think you know how it feels to know that the father that you knew and loved hated you because you were a bastard. I don't think you know how it feels to get beaten when you didn't even do anything. You don't know, Caroline." He said shakily.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, understanding that Klaus had one thousand years of sorrow, longing, and emptiness inside of him.

"Don't be. I am who I am because of him." He shrugged.

"And you're proud of that?" Caroline asked, having a hard time believing that.

"That's what kept me alive this past millennium. Him chasing me to the ends of the Earth because he wanted me dead. You know about Darwin don't you? Survival of the fittest and all."

The blonde nodded and gave him a sad look.

"Just because your life hasn't been the greatest doesn't mean that you're doomed. You have an eternity,  
Caroline. An eternity that will be filled with happiness."

"I know," she sighed.

"Come on," he said as he motioned towards a wooden bench in the distance.

She nodded and Klaus outstretched his hand for her to take. The vampire looked down at his hand unsure of herself and he gave her a reassuring smile. She put her hand in his and the two made their way towards the bench.

They sat down and Caroline said, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Caroline. You need to know that I'll always be there for you. Even if we are in two different places." He reassured her as he put his right hand on top of her left hand.

"I know that." She smiled as her eyes roamed over his face. She stopped at his lips and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Are you-" he began but was cut off when Caroline's lips met his.

The Original was taken aback by her sudden choice but quickly reacted. His hands went to her waist and he pulled her closer.

The longing they both felt diminished as the seconds ticked by.

When Caroline pulled away, she blushed.

"Uh- what was that for?" Klaus asked as his lips tingled.

"Caring about me," she smiled.

"Always," he told her.

"I'm assuming you have to go back to New Orleans?" She guessed.

"Unfortunately, yeah... I still have some unfinished business."

She nodded and said, "if I come to New Orleans for Christmas, will you mind?"

"Of course not! My home is always open for you." He quickly said.

She smiled and turned away from him shyly.

Klaus looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I should get going."

"Okay," Caroline whispered.

"I'll miss you." He told her truthfully.

"I'll miss you to, but three months will fly by." She laughed.

"I'm hoping on it." He chuckled as he stood up. "Goodbye, Caroline."

"Bye," she waved at him. "And Klaus?"

"Hm?" He wondered as he faced her.

"Your daughter will be lucky to have a father like you."

Klaus smiled and felt his heart tug in his chest.

From that moment on, Klaus knew that Caroline would eventually let him in for good and that seemed to lift a weight off his shoulder.

* * *

There you have it! I was going to add this to my klaroline drabbles but I may write a second part if you want Klaroline Christmas in NOLA...

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


End file.
